


Collaborate, Juxtapose, Complement

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Three things three people can do very well.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Collaborate, Juxtapose, Complement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



"Wait, in my _bed_?" Malika says, feigning bewilderment. "But Blackwall, there's no hay in my chambers. I didn't know you could perform without a bale or two nearby."

"I'll bring some with me," he says, fixing her with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. "Now run along, I know you're needed in the Lady Ambassador's office. I'll see you after."

"Mmm, yes, and bring a strapping young stable boy to help you carry it." Malika stays a few moments longer, leaving only after she gets a lingering kiss and firm smack on the bottom.

* * *

"Warden Blackwall, hello. I was told I might find the Inquisitor here?"

Blackwall looks up from his carving to see Cullen standing in the barn, looking a touch out of place.

"Lady Cadash has disappeared into a hurricane of paperwork, I'm afraid," Blackwall tells him.

"Ah, of course. I should have guessed; Josephine's been lugging it around all morning. Never mind then, I'm sure I'll catch up with her." Cullen smiles politely and turns to leave.

"A moment, Commander?" Blackwall puts his gouge down on the bench and dusts his hands on his breeches. He glances around for eavesdroppers or busybodies, but they seem to be alone for the time being. _Now or never,_ he tells himself.

"You and the Inquisitor…" Damn, ran out of nerve already. It helps that Cullen immediately blushes crimson and drops his eyes to his boots.

"Ummm… yes. And I know that you and she… Yes, it's. Oh," Cullen trails off, huffing out a breath.

"She's a force of nature, eh?"

Cullen laughs, nods, relaxing his shoulders a little. Blackwall nods along. They have some common ground now, more than they'd had before, so talking shouldn't be this difficult.

"So, Commander --"

"Oh, Cullen, please, especially if we're having _this_ conversation."

"Cullen, then. Tell me, how far do you think you can carry a bale of hay?"

* * *

Josephine has a stack of documents tall enough to make her weep, but Malika gets through it all just as the sun is setting.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so long, Inquisitor."

"I know. Necessary evil, right?" Malika grins at her. "It's worth it to see you happy, Josephine."

Josephine narrows her eyes. "You're positively giddy today, Inquisitor. Anything you need to report?"

Malika laughs, unable to keep the smile from creeping back onto her face. "I'm just happy to be home. That last trip out… The Hissing Wastes are awful, Josephine. Even more than you would expect from a place with 'waste' in the name. Just happy to sleep in a bed again. Real luxury."

"Well, you're certainly deserving of it," Josephine says, and out of anyone else's mouth, it would have sounded sarcastic. "Enjoy your night's rest, my dear. More Orlesians arriving in the morning."

Malika's already at the door. "I didn't hear that, Josephine. Nothing's ruining my night!"

* * *

"Shit, Blackwall, I was kidding about the hay!" Malika shouts up the stairs when she sees the stuff strewn on the floor. "You big fool," she murmurs fondly.

As she rounds the last corner to her room, she can tell he's lit a few candles, a continuation on his promise of a night of spoiling her with romance and comfort. She thought he was being silly, as she's frequently proved she can rough it with the best of them. But the more time she'd spent thinking about it, the more she's looking forward to it.

"Blackwall, I hope you're prepared to… Cullen. Oh."

They both rise when she steps off the last stair and she's floored a little. Blackwall grins at her, and though Cullen looks a little more nervous, he's smiling too.

Malika leans into it. "Hi boys. Should I ask what's going on? It's a little too elegantly appointed to be an ambush." She motions to the room around them, the candles on the desk and bookcase, flowers in a vase, a plush stack pillows and soft blankets piled on the bed...

"Not a violent ambush anyway, my lady," Blackwall assures her, holding out his arms, beckoning her closer. Making her way across the room brings Malika in close proximity to Cullen, who reaches for her as well. He presses a quick kiss to her temple and when he touches her wrist, she can feel a tremble in his hand. She flashes him a smile, reassuring him as much as herself, though she's only just beginning to sense what might be going on.

Malika folds herself into Blackwall's arms and nuzzling her face in his chest. "Where's Cullen's fluffy lion's mane? He looks so… odd."

"Thank you," Cullen says, with only the smallest quirk to his eyebrows to belie his seriousness. "Always nice to receive such a compliment. I left my mantle in my office. I recall you telling me it tickled your face."

Blackwall's laugh rumbles up in his chest and Malika clings to the feeling of it. "It does, but I don't hate it," she says, reaching for Cullen's shoulder to pull him in. She didn't mind him being rid of the fluff, because it meant she got a better feel of the spectacular muscles under his thin linen shirt.

Cullen crowds in behind her, dropping his hands to her waist. Malika has never considered herself to be a small person, though she's not tall, but between Blackwall and Cullen, tucked up in the midst of two broad chests and encircled by four strong arms, she feels almost dainty. Having two partners comes with amazing perks, she decides. It's worth the extra effort, the scheduling, the patient communication, the sidelong glances she gets sometimes. 

"If you want to stand like this all night, I won't complain," Blackwall says, prodding her gently towards the bed. "But I must admit, we had a little more planned."

"Plans?" Malika says. She extricates herself from between them and takes two strides across to the bed. She sprawls onto the coverlet as dramatically as she can manage, feigning a nonchalance she can't quite lay claim to. "Then I'm ready for plans." When a few moments pass and she can't hear anyone moving, she sits up again. 

Cullen and Blackwall are having a discussion of some sort, heads bent together and whispers flying back and forth, just beyond the edges of her hearing. "We don't have to… I know this was never part of the deal," she tells them. "I'm not expecting anything."

They break apart and Blackwall fixes her with a smirk. "We got to talking, while we were waiting for Josephine to release you," he says, ignoring her assurances.

"Oh?"

"We compared some notes," Cullen says. He pulls his shirt off in one fluid motion, something that she always admires (for dexterity reasons in addition to the sheer aesthetics of it).

"Notes?" she says. Her voice cracks a little, still eyeing Cullen's bare chest. He drops down to the edge of the bed and she takes his hand, kissing at his fingertips and venturing a hand across his chest. Blackwall approaches, but hangs back a step. Malika can feel his eyes on them, and she _likes it_.

"Blackwall told me he's never had the chance to really taste you," Cullen says. He cocks his head, grins at her despite the obvious flush rising on his cheeks. "Be honest, is it the beard?"

Malika glances back at Blackwall giving her a very solemn look and she bursts out laughing. He's unfazed. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry," she says. "Yes. Remember when I made you shave when you had two days worth of stubble? I love the look, and it's great for cuddling, but I can't handle the prickles on my thighs."

Cullen lifts her hand to his own freshly shaved face. "I trust there are no such objections tonight?"

Running the back of her hand down his cheek, Malika makes a little noise in the back of her throat, a strangled moan that is meant to be assent. She nods once in case her squawk hadn't been clear enough and lets her head drop back down, eyes closing in anticipation. Cullen wastes no time in reaching for the fastening on her trousers and tugging them down.

There's a dip in the mattress next to her, and she opens her eyes to see Blackwall looming over her, shifting and making himself comfortable with one leg on either side of her. Malika is bracketed it between his knees, head in his lap. With Cullen's hand on her thighs, she feels entirely surrounded.

Malika holds the eye contact while Cullen runs his hands up her bare legs. She makes another unintelligible sound, reaching out for both of them at once, her mind blank and racing at the same time. Her eyes snap shut on their own, gating her senses so she doesn't get overwhelmed this early on (she's sure they've planned to overwhelm her at some point). There's a soft chuckle from someone, and damn, Malika can't even keep it straight now, doesn't know if she even wants to.

There's obviously a pressing time concern she hasn't heard about yet, she realizes, once Cullen pushes her thighs apart and dives straight into her. His mouth is hot against her cunt, building up a steady rhythm with his tongue circling around but never quite reaching her clit.

She pushes her hips up towards his mouth, but an arm across her waist holds her steady and still, and there's a rain of beardy kisses on her neck to distract and placate. Malika turns her face to Blackwall, opening her eyes and trying not to squirm. "Hello," she whispers, touching his arm lying across her body. She's about to ask if they have plans to get naked, but Cullen does that deft little trick he knows and she interrupts herself with a loud moan, twisting away from both of them to the empty side of the bed, ignoring the chuckles and the very self-satisfied Commander smirking after her. She rolls over on her stomach, eyeing them both with suspicion.

"You're so sensitive," Blackwall says, smoothing a hand down her back and then back up under her shirt.

"So, the plan was to kill me, wasn't it?" she asks, but she pushes back into his touch anyway and lets him strip her of her last remaining clothes. If she dies tonight, it'll be incredible.

"It won't be that bad," Blackwall assures her while Cullen stretches out to put his hands on her. Malika relaxes into the touches and lets Cullen spread her legs again.

"Just relax."

She does, slowly, letting her eyes close again and feeling four warm hands on her again in the cool air of the room. It's hypnotic, the juxtaposition of hot versus cold, of Blackwall's heavy hands rubbing at her shoulders, calloused and rough, but so gentle, and the slick, smooth, gliding movements of Cullen licking into her cunt, and the pinpricks of candlelight in the otherwise dim room.

"You?" Malika asks, forcing her eyes open and looking at Blackwall. "You've never…"

"I know," Blackwall says, combing his fingers through her bangs, twisting them off her face. "But can you imagine me without a beard? I'm sorry, love, but that's why you have --"

"Cullen!" she squeaks out his name when he slides a finger inside her, curling it into the perfect spot. There's a laugh from Blackwall. There's no way they didn't plan out every moment. Malika was never looking for them to collaborate, but they work so very well together.

Blackwall is fiddling with the ties on her shirt, easing it off without disturbing her somehow. If she didn't know better, she'd think him to have some kind of magic, but the likely odds are just that she's supremely distracted. Now nude, she thinks distantly that she should feel the ever-present mountain chill, but Blackwall doesn't keep his hands to himself. Roaming over her chest, touching her throat, her cheeks, her breasts… she's warmed through, hot even, under the mounting pressure of an imminent orgasm.

Malika squirms against Cullen's attentions, though not like she'd like, as Blackwall's hands keep her pinned more or less in place.

"Please," she says, asks, almost pleads, though she's not entirely sure who she's asking for what.

Cullen obliges her with more contact and the slightest application of teeth. Her eyes, which she didn't realize were closed, fly open. Blackwall is staring down at her, his eyes wide and dark and wanting, and it's all a bit too much for Malika to bear. She's never been one for multi-taking, though if the men in her life have decided this sort of activity is going to be available to her again, then dammit, she's going to bloody well learn how.

She comes, in that sort of expected-unexpected way when it's been a long time coming (no pun intended) but it sneaks up too, and whites out the vision temporarily. There's a ringing in her ears for a moment too, the echo of her racing heart thrumming in her chest.

Malika mumbles something that isn't words but she knows Cullen will understand to be a thank you, because she was raised to be polite in every situation and saying 'thank you' is the polite thing to do.

"Should I --? Can I?"

"Can you what?" Blackwall asks, pulling her more or less upright and kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Not wrong," Malika says ardently. "Very not wrong. I just want to… repay the favour. Favours. Many favours have been done."

She's naked, barely coherent, and blissed out, and Blackwall is still fully clothed. There are many favours that need to be repaid.

"Tonight's about you," Blackwall says, already in that overly placate-y way he talks when he knows she'll argue with him. "Comfort, remember?"

"Romance," Cullen chimes in.

"And ten bales of hay, which I was joking about, you buffoon," she says.

"Two. We each carried one," Blackwall corrects.

"Comfort, romance, and two bales of hay. Take your trousers off, I want to see if you get as hard from watching as you do when I talk about being watched in the hayloft."

Blackwall blushes scarlet, which probably means yes. "Come now," he complains, even as he stands to strip down. "Cullen doesn't need to hear that."

Malika's grin is wide and wild. "Ooh, so your little conversation, comparing notes and all that. You only talked about me, you barely covered yourselves, hmm?"

They exchange a look and Malika throws back her head to laugh, one of her thick braids slipping loose from where she'd pinned it. "Cullen very much wants to hear about it. He'll hear any dirty thing you want to tell him, and he won't mind a bit."

It's Cullen's chance to turn red and _yes,_ Malika thinks, _yes, this night is going to be full of all sorts of things besides romance, comfort, and hay bales._

* * *

"I was never expecting… I know I made no secret about either of you to the other, but I wasn't expecting this." She's once again bracketed between both of them, this time under the coverlet; warm, sated, and comfortable as can be.

Cullen huffs out a little laugh and presses a kiss to her temple. "Weren't you just saying how your life is a series of things you could never have expected?"

"Pretty sure I said 'psychotic bullshit that not even my old Gran, who had The Sight, could have predicted.' Plus, I was specifically referring to feral giants with red lyrium growing out of their asses, but yes, I suppose I said something like that."

"Still entirely sassy when you're this tired. A miracle, you are," Blackwall says. He shifts his arm and Cullen turns on his side, stretching out the length of the bed and making a little contented sigh. She gets the impression they have their arms linked somewhere above her head.

Malika has a sigh too, and it turns to a yawn midway through.

"Sleep," Cullen and Blackwall urge at the same time. It's a plea and a command she's heard from either of them time and time again. She doesn't get enough sleep, ever.

But tonight, it's easy enough -- between them, surrounded by them -- to giggle herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Settiai, for incredible prompts <3 Happy Holly Poly to all and to all a good night <3
> 
> Thanks to Rena for help with beta reading and encouragement.


End file.
